


春→胜幸/惘是

by BJTxxx



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), あぶない放課後 | Abunai Houkago (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx
Summary: 补档2015.06.28
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Shibutani Subaru





	春→胜幸/惘是

春→胜幸/惘是

by三极管

# 

田中春是个奇怪的小孩，他自己也明白这一点。毕竟在迄今十七年的大部分光阴，他都在与更加奇怪的父亲相依为命，耳濡目染和潜移默化并非空词。

在春知道父亲找到了再婚对象的时候，他是十分惊喜的。对方是一位优雅美丽的女性，经济条件还很优渥。父亲与她成为伴侣后，他们父子俩就可以告别漂泊不定的生活。在旁人的眼光里，这样的父亲绝对不会被认为与那位女士般配，还会被理所当然地定义为靠着女人总算找到归宿的、吃软饭的男人。

但是春觉得父亲完全配得上对方。他是崇拜着父亲的，那个随性且有条理、开明而有原则的男人。乍一看，他们像是无家可归，但实际上，是父亲不愿意在某个地方长久停驻的、身为小说家的烂漫性情与充裕的银行存款纵容着他们四处周游。春与父亲最相似的，大抵是那份不会在意他人的眼光的洒脱，父亲不会为此辩解，自然春也不会替之辩解。

那位女士让父亲决意敛起心来，变得安稳，那她对父亲来说一定是特别的人。春习惯了自由随性，但体验安定的生活又何尝不可？他既热爱着一切的变化，一切的新鲜，又擅长从善如流地随遇而安。  
——更何况，之后的日子是出人意料的精彩绝伦。

那日，父亲载着他去未来的家。是环境怡人的地段，父亲叼着烟，笑着瞧一眼他，冲着前方扬扬下巴：“春，我们要到咯。打招呼的时候精神些。”

“我最不缺的就是精神啦~”春也笑起来，眼角牵起好看的纹路。然而他带着笑意的话音未落，就波折起惊讶的叫喊：“等等！老爹！前面——”

“我看到了，坐稳些。”父亲沉着的声音刺耳的刹车声一同击向鼓膜，春撑住前方把脸皱成一团，下一秒车头便不快不慢又坚定地撞向了作为目的地的那座宅子的院墙。他们二人有些惊魂未定地对视了一下，确认皆为安好后便双双解开安全带下车察看。

在那位眼神无辜的肇事者前蹲下，春吁了口气：“你也没事真是太好啦。”

小狗的眼睛黑得和它的鼻息一般湿润，被春捧起来后温顺地舔了一下他的脸。

春愉快地跑回去通报人狗无事，将小狗递给父亲后，他与一脸震惊地站在自家门口看着事故现场的那人打了照面。

看到那人与他相视之后震惊的程度更甚，春露出了更闪耀的笑容。

#

夏木胜幸是一个别扭的小孩，春觉得胜幸应该也明白这一点，因为他是那么的聪明。同时胜幸绝对不会承认这一点，因为他又是一个那么爱面子的幼稚鬼。

他们的第一次见面可以用灾难来形容。春把胜幸当成了引起骚乱又轻薄女生的流氓，胜幸也因他那记正义感满载的飞踢流出鼻血。他们的第二次见面依然可以用灾难来形容——至少对胜幸来说是。谜一样的父子俩伴随着毁坏的的车与院墙登场，随即自己被告知从今往后要与不速之客们同处在一个屋檐下。

胜幸的不接纳并没有让春感到多么受伤，毕竟他拥有能使他尽情盲目乐观的性格。量变到质变间的过程，难道不有趣吗？

十分的有趣。春最喜欢有趣的事了。

还有有趣的人。

#

胜幸喜欢京子。

那种属于情窦初开少年的，笃定地日益生长的喜欢。

无数次试图开口告白，终以各种因素告退。  
在学习上是天才的胜幸，在这个方面薄弱的勇气，忸怩的踌躇与同龄人别无二致。

“喂，我来帮你追京子吧。”这么说的是春。

“我也喜欢京子，我们开战吧。”这么说的也是春。

胜幸不清楚为何春一开始那么积极地担当推波助澜的角色，更不清楚他后来喜滋滋地转而当起情敌的原因。

更难以置信的是，自称情敌的那个人，见到新任的化学女导师后，毫不掩饰地为对方的靓丽折服。

“……你不是说要追京子吗？”

“这是一回事，那又是一回事，不应混为一谈。”

胜幸觉得稍微当真了的自己真是蠢得要命。

胜幸喜欢京子。  
春喜欢所有人。

似乎是这样的。

#

他们从一开始就不对盘，但是真正吵起架来还是第一次。

这也是春第一次和人吵架，他不熟练地扬着怒气冲冲的脸，和胜幸互揪着衣领——教科书般无比朴素的剑拔弩张的姿势。

“立刻光明正大地和京子告白，将误会解除不就好了？

“……你以为我被误会是为了谁？

“我是为了你才去找老师的！

“自从你走进我的生活后，我的人生简直变得一团糟！……真是，受不了了。如果你没有出现，我和京子一定会进展得更顺利的。”

摔门而出的春心情简直糟糕透了。

他明明一直可以说是使尽浑身解数地在帮胜幸，他却说了如此过分的话。

“……如果你没有出现——”

是不被需要的吗，我的存在。

原来也会有如此难以排遣的难过。

#

步入二十代后半的春，有着处了几年的可爱女友。他并不在东京工作，但回家看看父母的机会还挺多。女友和母亲处得很融洽，首次得知母亲并非自己生母之后，诚恳地撒着讨人喜的娇：“真是太感谢您了……对春和我都那么温柔。”

“因为你们都是好孩子。”母亲挽着女友的手，含笑半嗔的说，“另外两个坏孩子，在伦敦那么远的地方，一年才能见到几次呐。不喜欢他们啦。”

“哦哦，那我马上把妈妈刚才的话如实转达给胜幸哥和京子~”春拿出携带电话，作势要打。

“别闹了，这时候那边可是深夜来的。”母亲一脸淡定，父亲从房间走出来，闻言大笑出声。

“好吧，我输了。”春讪讪坐回沙发。

母亲和父亲挽着手出门采购——以就是想去约会为由推掉了春和女友强烈要求代劳的意愿。

女友找来春的毕业相册，让他给自己说说以前的事。女友只见过现在的胜幸和京子的照片，于是对青涩时期的他们非常感兴趣。

春翻着照片给她一一解说，气氛十分轻松愉快——如果女友不总是感叹他那时看起来像个女孩。

“比我漂亮多了~”女友故意强调道。无奈的春故意指着一张他与胜幸京子三人戴着毕业礼花的合照，说：“京子更漂亮嘛，以前我还追过她呢。”

女友一惊，神态顿时严厉起来：“什么？那最后怎样了？”

“如你所见，失败啦，”春刻意地叹了一口气，“虽然我比胜幸哥帅那么多，但还是输了。毕竟那两个人是互相喜欢的……不过我当时很爽快地退出了，真是男前啊。”

#

“……让开，我已经没有时间跟你瞎扯了。”

“……我不会把京子让给你的。”

“我放弃不了她，我真的很喜欢她！”

话音刚落，胜幸就得到了一记重拳。

“既然你喜欢她，那个晚上你为什么不去见她——为什么不在那个时候和我一决胜负？事到如今你还想这么干，是不是太狡猾了？”春一字一句地斥责道：“你为什么要这么丢脸——这么没出息？！”

“因为，”胜幸沉静的目光投过来，“我终于认识到京子对我来说有多重要了。”

春睁大眼睛回视他，胜幸却不假思索地与他擦肩而过。

……他妈的，现在对着我跟她表白有什么屁用。

回过神来的春猛地转身，也朝着胜幸离去的方向跑起来。

真是太差劲了。谁都是。

还有骤袭自己胸口的钝痛。

全都不像样子。

#

“难过吗？”

“不是很记得了。”

“这都不记得，说明那时你自己根本不喜欢人家嘛。”

“……不，我记得好像很喜欢……”

女友在沙发上抱胸盘腿，神色正经起来：“我以前喜欢一个男生的时候，目光总是朝他那里投过去……想在各个方面都帮助他，想看他开心的样子……觉得自己稍微帮到了一点，就会特别、特别的雀跃。”

#

“胜幸哥，如何，我的作战计划是不是很酷？”

“愚蠢极了。”

“无情。难道没有帮到你吗？”

胜幸无奈地叹了口气，目光看着别处道：“……谢谢，帮了大忙了。”

“太好了——”

#

“是吗。”

“是啊。知道人家有女朋友的时候——他在卡拉OK表白，我也在场。挺惨的吧，我。听到他亲口认真地说自己很喜欢很喜欢另一个人的时候，大脑都当机了。怎么说呢，他喜欢那个女生其实我也有些意识到，但是本人用那样的表情说出来，自己真的非常地——难过，连哭都忘啦。”

这样吗。

“好啦，为什么要聊自己失恋的事啊，有什么好比的啊，都是你。”女友歪到一边大呼受不了。

“唔，”春用指腹轻轻摩挲着照片尖锐的边缘，用呢喃般的音量说：“突然有点想哭呢。”

“诶？”女友一时间反应不过来，讶然询问道：“怎么啦？”

“因为、”春展开手臂倒向身后柔软的沙发靠背，“不知不觉地就毕业啦。”

#

“胜幸哥，你真的，超有趣的……”春看着趴倒在地满脸牛奶的胜幸，笑得呼吸困难。

“你这个混蛋——”

#

“什么嘛，搞不懂。”女友撇了撇嘴，纤细的手指拈起牙签，叉起一块苹果塞到春口中。

果肉顺理成章地被尽数嚼碎，清甜的汁液漾满口腔。

伴随着喉结的最后一次起伏，春放松颈部闭上了眼睛。女友也偎了过来，安静地继续翻着相册。

春并没有如他戏谑的一般流下泪来，因为他发现自己做不到。

那段感情过于隐秘，以至于本人彼时都未能察觉。如今它的厚度已被时光压扁，轻浅得载不起几分叹惋——更何况那厚度本就朦胧。

是的，它存在过。

也仅此而已。

#

这就是全部的故事了。

Fin.


End file.
